


In Another World

by Alice_BrokenWonderland143



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dark Humor, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kakashi is a prick again, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Nobody is Dead, Obito can't let go of what he's done, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rin is a sinnamon roll, Slow Build, Suicidal Thoughts, Time Travel Fix-It, not yet at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_BrokenWonderland143/pseuds/Alice_BrokenWonderland143
Summary: Obito awakes to the sound of crying and he immediately knows that something is wrong. There isn't supposed to be any waking up for him. He was supposed to be dead.Time-travel au





	1. Restart

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic! Sorry if there's anything wrong with it... I really would appreciate a beta reader.

Obito's body was slowly disintegrating. Interesting enough he didn't feel panicked or frightened or anything that any normal person would feel in his situation. If anything Obito felt at peace. Yes, he would die but he would die as Obito Uchiha not as a mad man who tried to enslave the world, not as an S-ranked criminal nin, but as the boy who loved his village and his comrades.

_"Naruto, become Hokage at all costs."_

Only one thought coursed through his mind at that time.

_'If only... In another world... things could've been different... '_

And the world went black.

* * *

He awoke to the sound of crying and wailing. Wait. Something was wrong, very wrong. He wasn't supposed to wake up. He was supposed to be _dead_. He sacrificed himself for Naruto and Kakashi. He knows that by all means he should be burning in hell or something. He doesn't give in to the delusion that he will see Rin again. He knows what he's done and knows that he will be punished for them.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the intensifying wails. _'Where the hell is that noise coming from?! '_

He tries to open his eyes and the moment they opened they were immediately blinded by the bright light. _'Where am I?'_ he thinks in confusion. The crying starts to intensify again. _'What the hell?!'_ It was only then that he realized that the crying was coming from him. FROM HIM!

Okay something really wasn't right.

"Congratulations Uchiha-san you gave birth to a lovely baby boy! "

No. The only thing going on in Obito's head was _nononono_. _'This can't be real. This has to be-'_ He was snapped out of his disbelief when he heard another voice. It sounded so familiar, so soft and gentle yet he couldn't place his hand on the owner of the voice.

"Let me hold him." The voice said, the owner was obviously tired but she still managed too sound overjoyed. The nurse or whoever was holding him complies and gently places him on what he assumes is his mother's arms. The woman has short, dark raven hair with a tint of blue, dark onyx eyes -typical of an Uchiha- and a soft smile that found a way unto her lips when she held him.

"Hello, little one. Your name's going to be Obito." She says before placing a small kiss on his chubby cheeks. she continues cooing Obito even though she is visibly tired.

"You're perfect." Just as the woman says that, the door slams open and a hysterical man practically falls into the room. "Where's my wife? Oh _Kami_ did I miss it?! I-I rushed as fast as I could! Is the baby alright?! Does he have all his fingers and toes?! Does he loo-" The man was interrupted by the giggling of practically everyone in the room, He immediately shut up and tried -but failed- to hide his blush.

The woman _-his mother-_ smiled softly and Obito felt a shift in his position. "Honey, meet Obito. He's beautiful isn't he? " The man, who Obito assumes to be his father, rushes to the woman's side.

"He looks just like me!" The man says in a voice way too loud for a hospital. True enough his father does look a lot like him. His facial structure is just the same, as well as the bright smile, choppy dark hair _-although slightly longer than Obito's-_ and the same idiotic aura that surrounded him as a child. "Are you okay Misaki? Did it hurt? Oh _Kami_ I'm so sorry I missed it!"

The man continued to fuss over his wife and ne-born son. In the end he got so loud that one of the doctors had to hit him in the head. His mother only giggled as her husband sulked I'm the corner.

(Now Obito knew why his family were considered to be the black sheep of the clan.) 

A strange feeling made it's way into Obito's heart. Is this what it's like to have a family? His grandmother said his parents died on a mission when he was just two, he barely remembers them. He doesn't want to lose them again, he was too small when it happened but he had always felt a gaping hole in his chest when he watched the other children and their parents. He doesn't want to think about losing them.

 _'Why do you care if they die? You've seen so much death and caused so much yourself. Why do you care about their lives? '_ A voice in his head whispers. _'You're so selfish Obito.'_

Before Obito even notices it he's crying and wailing again. Much, _much_ louder than before but he can't help it. It's true. Why is he here? A second chance? Bullshit! He doesn't deserve that. Is this supposed to be torture? Why-

The woman shooshes him and the man looks at him worriedly. He only stares back. When the woman starts humming he realizes how tired he is and falls back into the abbyss.

 

Edited: 05/24/17

 

 


	2. Home Is Not A Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito finds out what home truly is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got excited and wrote chapter 2... Yeah... Anyways there will be one more chapter of baby Obito, then Rin and Kakashi will be introduced! 
> 
> Also due to various fics I have a head cannon that Mikoto, Itachi and Shisui are close to Obito because Obito is Mikoto's favorite cousin and he makes him babysit little Itachi. While Shisui is that kid who bounces around and gets into trouble and that's how him and Obito meet.

Obito feels an unfamiliar pain in his stomach and he immediately identifies it as hunger. It's been so long since he's last needed to consume anything and for a moment he's confused.

 _'Ah... I remember now...'_  The memories come rushing towards him and he recalls the events leading up to his odd predicament. Before he can venture further into his thoughts the sharp pain strikes again. _'How did I deal with this before?!'_ Obito applauds his younger _-older-_ self for dealing with this bodily needs crap. He tries to ignore the pain and his mind briefly wonders if he should just starve himself to death. It would save a hell lot of people if he died now.

"Shhhh. now, now Obito. Are you hungry? You fell asleep so fast you haven't even eaten yet... There, there."

Apparently Obito's body had a different idea. He hadn't even noticed he was crying! This is his body dammit! _'How do you even control this thing?!'_ Obito opens his eyes and tries to shut himself up. It works more or less and now the only sounds he produces are soft whimpers.

With his eyes now opened he sees that they are not in the same room but judging by the scent of the new room, he figures they're still in the hospital. The woman _-He should really start calling her his mom-_ looks down at him and says "Good morning Obito! You are hungry aren't you? Just wait a minute, Okay? "

Needless to say what followed afterwards was really awkward. He held no malice to the action itself, it's just he was a grown man _-although not physically-_ and to him it just felt wrong. His body however was desperately in need of sustainance so he didn't argue.

When all that was finished the woma- his mother started coddling him again. After some time her face became sullen but she smiled again and said "We'll be going home soon, but sadly papa won't be able to come home today... He's on a very important mission but he'll be back, papa's a strong ninja! You'll be a strong ninja when you grow up as well Obito!" If only she knew. Obito doubts that his mother would be proud of what he grew up to be.

* * *

As soon as the doctors cleared his mother and him from the hospital they left and started walked in the direction of the Uchiha clan compound.

"Let's go home, Obito." The woman said in a small voice thinking he was sleeping but Obito had heard her and he dreaded going back to that cage.

Obito was never accepted into the clan. It had never been a home to him. He was an Uchiha, yes but only in name. He was very different from all of them. He was never a prodigy, he always wore his emotions on his sleeve, he was loud, boisterous and energetic and he wore lighter colors compared to the clan's darker shades but the thing the elders could not stand was the fact that up until the Kannabi bridge mission his Sharingan was still not activated.

When Madara found him he used what they had done to cultivate hate inside his heart. Even to this very moment he dislikes his clan. They never changed. Everything was all about tradition and strength, they were to prideful and relied too much on they're Dojutsu. It was this that led to the downfall of the Uchiha clan. His mother continued to walk on oblivious of the discontentment of her child.

On the way to the compound his mother received many congratulations and greetings from various people in the village and this surprised Obito. From what he could recall many people ostracized the members of the Uchiha clan. That's what led to the coup after all, then again Obito remembers off-hand comments coming from people he'd helped in his youth about how he resembles both of his parents. His family truly were the black sheep of the clan.

When they arrived, they were greeted by a few people, the exact opposite of when they were out in the village, one of the members who did greet them was someone Obito recognized as his cousin Mikoto. She looked like she was either twelve or thirteen, her cheeks still had a semblance of baby fat and her hair was slightly shorter than what he remembers.

"Misaki-obachan! How are you? Is Obito okay? Can I see him please!?" She sounded so childish, so different from the calm-headed kunoichi he knew. Was she always like this?

His mother only laughed. "Okay, calm down Mikoto-chan, You'll scare Obito." The girl in question only blushed before saying "Sorry obachan... but can I please see him!?"

The woman just sighed before crouching down slightly and shifting Obito so that the little girl could look at his face. Obito could see stars sparkling in his cousins eyes. "Wahhhh! You're so cute! Hi Obi-chan! I'm Mikoto, you're nee-san!"

Obito isn't sure on how to respond. How are you supposed to respond to a person whose demise and the demise of those they love was partly your fault?! How are you supposed to respond to that when you're a baby?!

Mikoto entirely oblivious to what was going on in Obito's mind put her finger inside of Obito's small palm. "You're so tiny..." she muttered to herself. Obito never saw this side of his cousin before, sure she was close to him, she was the closest thing he had to a sister in this cursed clan. She took care of him and gave him since tips on shuriken-jutsu but he had never seen her with such childish innocence.

He did the one thing he could do. He held her finger with his own small hand and forced out what he hoped was a small giggle. He was blinded by the pain caused by Rin's death. He should have realized that there were people here waiting for him. He should have realized that there were people here who loved him. Now there was a chance to change those mistakes and he would do anything to make sure that his precious people will stay safe and away from harm. Even if it would cost his life.

 _'I'm home again, everyone.'_   

 

Edited: 05/24/17

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so about Mikoto's age. She died at the age of 35 and Itachi was 13 or so when he killed her. That means she was 22 when she gave birth to Itachi. When Obito was 13, Itachi was 4-5 but for the sake of math I'm going with 4. So ( 4 + 22) - 13 = 13 That means Mikoto was around 13 when obito was born


	3. The Family I never Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of baby Obito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone whose left kudos, bookmarked and commented on this story! It really means a lot to me! Also I finally got a computer! The first two chapters were written on my phone. I've edited them now that I can see the mistakes better. See you at the end

To any onlookers, Obito would seem highly advanced for his age. He said his first words at the age of five months and though all he could do was point at the picture, he could also identify different colors, shapes and animals. Before his first birthday he learned how to walk like a toddler _-He took his first baby steps long before that-_ and his words were now pronounced more clearly. He was now one-and-a-half and everyone was amazed at how quickly the child learned, some speculated that by the time he would begin training he would become a prodigy. Sadly, Obito was not an onlooker and he knew the truth, he was also very,  _very_ pissed at his new body.

Obito has no doubt that he could have done all those things way earlier, there were just two things stopping him. The first is the most obvious, it would be suspicious for a baby to be talking fluently and running like a child. As much as he wants to see the reaction of his parents, he does not want to be placed into the T&I department just yet.

The second reason… is something he doesn’t want to admit. Obito has no doubt that he could have done all those things earlier _if_ he could control his damn body! Yes, the great and powerful Obito Uchiha, jinchuriki of the juubi, student of The Yellow Flash and disciple of Madara can’t control his own body.

It’s like the thing’s on auto-pilot sometimes! He doesn’t want to cry, doesn’t want to giggle or gurgle but he can’t help it! His legs are made of jelly and he’s so, _so_ soft!  It’s annoying and Obito can’t wait till he gets a fully functional, independent body. There was just one thing he would miss though…

There was only one upside to this body.

“Obito! No! I told you, you can’t have any candy until _after_ dinner! Your mother will kill me!” It was a hilarious moment. A Jonin with his sharingan active defending a jar from a baby. What was even more hilarious was that his father was having the hardest time resisting Obito’s teary puppy eyes. “Pwease! Candy pwease!”

Even though Obito cursed his need to eat when he first arrived, the moment he tasted the sweet, delectable taste of candy, he remembered why he was so addicted to it. Now, he eats it whenever he can. His parents try their hardest to hide the jar of sweets but Obito just keeps finding it again. He’ll probably get diabetes if he continues at this rate but he doesn’t really care right now.

Akihiro Uchiha, his father, was fighting a losing battle. He knew right from the start that he wouldn’t be able to resist his son but he had to try! It was either the guilt from Obito’s puppy eyes or his wife’s unrestrained fury. In the end, he decided to spoil Obito. This was one of the only times his son acted like his age, might as well humor it.

“One piece… One piece Obito, that’s all you’re getting!” With a sigh the man added. “I swear you’re more trouble than I thought you’d be…”

Obito’s eyes glimmered with delight, oblivious to his father’s chagrin.

“Obito, Hurry up! C’mon finish it already mama’s going to come home soon!”

Obito just grinned and went back to sucking the sugary sweet. Akihiro swore he saw a glint of evil in his son’s eyes.

“Honey, I’m ba-” Sweat rolled down the male Uchiha’s face. “Sweetie, what did I tell you about giving Obito candy before dinner?” The grocery bags fell to the floor _–forgotten-_ and the woman stepped forward.

“I-I’m sorry! H-he was j-just s-so cute a-and I couldn-” The man never got to finish and all that was heard were pained screams.

The aftermath was one half-dead father and a triumphant-looking mother. Obito doesn’t know who’s scarier Kushina-ne – _He has no right to call her nee-san-_ Kushina or her. Maybe it’s a girl thing.

“Don’t give Obito sweets before dinner, okay dear?” The only reply she got was a groan.

“Now…”The demonic woman looked at Obito. “Where’s my little trouble maker?”

Obito panicked for a second _-Only a second!-_ before activating his puppy eyes. The effect was immediate, his mother hesitated before giving Obito a look that Obito could only describe as resistance. She sighed and said. “J-just this once Obito! Don’t think I’ll let you get away with this the next time!”

She said that a thousand times yet she never did scold him. There was only one upside to this body. He was cute and he could get away with anything.

 

* * *

 

 

In the eyes of Misaki and Akihiro Uchiha, their son was growing up too fast.

It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Growing up fast was a good thing in the shinobi world but they honestly wished that Obito would stay a baby just a little longer _–they were in no rush to send their baby into the real world after all-_ so that they could have a chance to spoil and baby him before the elders saw his potential.

Obito however, saw it fit to break his parents dream. That boy learned fast,   _Kami!_ He learned too fast. At the age of one-year-and-seven-months their baby boy was now acting like a three year old. Able to comprehend things a one year-old shouldn’t, able to walk without tripping and help with the simplest house-hold chores. He even mentioned wanting to start _training!_

The Uchihas won’t let their baby grow up that fast! Not a chance! So while Misaki still had a maternity leave _–Konoha knows how stressing it is to raise a child so ninjas have a maternity leaf that lasts for two years at most, besides how would you be able to concentrate when all you can think about is your child.-_ and Akihiro had a day-off, they decided to spend the day spoiling their little boy.

“Obito, what do you want to wear today?” The raven-haired woman asks the contemplative bundle in her arms. “Umm… That one! …No…”

The woman giggled at the face her son was making. No matter how much her son would grow up he would always be her baby. After much decision making the young Uchiha settled on a light-blue high collared long sleeve and black cargo shorts.

It didn’t take a long time for the other two Uchiha to get dressed _–Ninja have to be fast in everything they do-_ and settled for the usual Uchiha clan attire, ignoring the face Obito makes at the clan symbol.

They leave the compound and go to the shopping district. One perk of the Uchiha compound is that it’s walking distance from the shopping district, meaning the family can spend their energy on the fun part. Shopping.

They visited various clothing shops. Using Obito as a model, the young Uchiha tried to run from his fate but seeing his parent’s dejected face he turned around and accepted his fate.

It made his parents ecstatic and that was enough initiative to make the small raven stay. He hates his parents sometimes…

“Oh my _Kami!_ We should have brought a camera!” Obito is glad they don’t have a camera because right now they’re in a costume shop and he really does _not_ want anyone finding a picture of him in a bunny suit. Did they really do this before?

When his parents finally had their fill of dressing _–torturing-_ him up. They went to a dango shop close to the clan compound. It was all normal until he heard the shop bell ring and a voice call out.

“Akihiro-san!” The man looked oddly like Kakashi. His chakra was calming and warm, in his arms was a bundle of cloth. “What a pleasant surprise to see you here! You too Misaki-san!” The man grinned warmly before looking at Obito.

“Is that Obito-kun?” At the mention of his name his parents immediately smiled and started a conversation. “Yes, he is. Is that Kakashi-kun?”

The rest of the conversation was babble to him because at the mention of that name, Obito’s eyes went wide and the words left his mouth before he even noticed it. “C-can I see him?” Obito tensed when he realized that all eyes were on him.

“A-ano…It’s just t-that… I-I w-wan-” He was caught off-guard when the man simply smiled at him and laughed “It’s fine. Be careful with him though he’s only seven months-old.” The man knelt down and Obito saw a little baby Kakashi wrapped in layers of blue blanket. This wasn’t the first time Obito saw Kakashi’s face without a mask but he looked very different from the Kakashi he knew. Baby Kakashi looked so small, defenseless - _weak even!-_ he was small even for a baby. His cheeks were rosy red and filled with baby fat. The weirdest thing to see however was the eye lacking a scar. He was fast asleep and Obito resisted the urge to poke him.

“C-cute…” The man smiled at him and said “Do you mind if we joined you guys?”

The rest of the meal was spent with three adults laughing and bragging about their sons. A sleeping Kakashi and a distracted Obito.

On the way home Obito tried to remember if this has happened before. He knows his attempts are in vain, seeing as he didn’t even remember his parents until recently but he tries anyway.

_‘Did I really meet Kakashi at this age? The earliest I remember seeing him is when I was four…’_

He broke out of his thoughts when he feels his eyelids get heavier and a yawn escape his mouth.

 _‘Stupid tiring bo-‘_ Another yawn. “Time to go to bed Obito” His father says as they reach the entrance of the house. _‘I need a nap’_ Obito lifts his hands up, a gesture for _carry me_ and his father does. He’s too tired to care about how humiliating it is.

When they reach the bedroom, they tuck him in and say “Goodnight Obito, We love you.” He replies with a simple “Love you” and they turn-off the light and exit the room.

Obito wonders why he doesn’t remember moments like these when he was child. Then he remembers they don’t survive that long and he cries. In an instant both of his parents are in the room and comforting him.

“Obito, Honey what happened are you okay?” He brushes off the question of his mother. “I-I’m fine it’s just a bad dream.”

 After they make sure he’s fine they leave again and Obito wonders how he’ll save them.

* * *

 

 

Obito knows that something is going to happen today. He doesn’t know how he knows and he doesn’t know what will happen but he _knows._ He could brush off the feeling but years of being a shinobi has taught him that you must always _trust your instincts._

It’s a bright and sunny day in Konoha. The children are outside playing and the vendors are fixing their stands. The ninja are jumping on the rooftops and packing their weapons. A typical day in a ninja village and the family of the now two year-old Obito Uchiha can’t be more grateful for that.

A normal day means easy, non-threatening missions and that means they’ll be able to come home early and spend time with Obito.   

They gear up and get ready to leave. Obito’s grandmother will come soon and they know how fond they are of each other so they don’t worry much. When they head out to leave, Akihiro calls out.

“Obito we’ll be going no-” Before he finishes Obito runs to him and clings to his pants. “No! D-don’t go. N-not today!’ He’s crying they realize and Misaki is hugging the small boy before Akihiro can react.

“Why are crying Obito? Mama and Papa will be right back. We promise! She says holding the weeping boy. “Yes, we’ll be back soon don’t worry. This isn’t the first time right? We came back!” He adds.

“D-don’t go today. I-I don’t feel well…” The boy fumbles, it’s clear he’s lying and his parents are instantly worried. They’ve going on missions for a while now and Obito has never reacted like this on any of them.

“Don’t worry, grandmamma will come today you’ll be fine.” With that they let go of the boy and close the door. The weeping and pounding almost made them go back. _Almost._

 

* * *

 

 

He’s inconsolable for the whole day. He doesn’t eat lunch, doesn’t take his afternoon nap and doesn’t eat dinner.

They still aren’t home. His grandmother is getting worried, she knows missions can go wrong but she also trusts the two of them to come home

His grandmother tucks him into bed and worriedly looks at Obito. He doesn’t respond. Eyes blank and unfeeling. She sighs he’s been like this all day. She doesn’t know what to do. She kisses him on the forehead and leaves. Closing the door slowly, eyes on the young raven.

When she leaves, Obito turns to his side and tears start falling. It’s almost midnight when Obito accepts _–he still doesn’t want accept it-_ the fact that they aren’t coming back.

His eyes turn into a fully matured sharingan, before shifting again. Settling in a familiar pinwheel shape. He’s too tired to keep his eyes open and they close.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was contemplating on whether or not I should kill off Obito's parents. In the end I broke my heart. Also Obito never lost his Sharingan. He just activated it again because of the huge stress and sadness he was feeling. Just like how Sasuke activated his when Itachi killed their parents but didn't activate it again till the wave arc. See you guys in the next chapter


	4. Loses and Gains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fall and you stand back up. That's life

The funeral is held a week later. It doesn’t rain and the clouds don’t darken, if anything the sun shines even brighter than it ever has.

It’s as if the world doesn’t know _–or simply doesn’t care-_ about the suffering it brought. Maybe, if one were an optimist, it’s the world’s way of trying to cheer up those who are suffering, sadly Obito is not an optimist and he curses the world for not paying its respect to those it has taken away.

_Then again, who was he to talk? He caused so much agony and torment that maybe the world thought that this was an appropriate punishment, such a cruel world, giving him what he never had and immediately snatching it away._

The mission was a simple B-rank mission; assassinate a corrupt businessman who was tampering with the trade routes. A few Jonin could have easily done it but because of the shortage of available Jonin, they sent one Jonin _–his father-_ and three other Chuunin _–including his mother-._ It was _supposed_ to be easy. They were _supposed_ to come home.

An ambush by numerous Iwa-Nin changed that and made the mission much more complicated and dangerous. In the end, the mission turned out to be a success. This success however, did not come without a price.

Two of the casualties were Misaki and Akihiro Uchiha.

According to the reports the group had just finished the assassination when all of a sudden Iwa-nin started pursuing them. It was only when they started attacking them that a decision was made, Akihiro stayed behind to hold them off while the rest of the group went ahead.

Misaki of course, would not allow her hard-headed husband to go alone and insisted on staying behind as well.

The remaining two made it back to Konoha relatively unscathed and reported the event to the Hokage. A retrieval team was dispatched and they came back with two bodies.

It wasn’t a surprise _–It wasn’t now at least-_ that many people came, the two Uchihas were well liked by many civilians for their kindness and willingness to help no matter how trivial the ordeal.

 Most _-if not all-_ of the Uchiha attended as well. They may have been the black sheep of the family but the Uchiha valued blood family above all else _–Though both Obito and Itachi proved to be exceptions-_ and they mourned all the same.

Something was wrong here. Obito was in anguish but he was still a shinobi and shinobi always analyze the situation. Anguish or not.

“Obito-kun…?” He looks up and sees a familiar man with silver hair looking down at him with worried features.

For a minute, Obito almost thinks it’s Kakashi, but the lack of a face mask as well as the slightly tamer hair tells him it’s not him.

“Hatake-san… What are you doing here…?” He knows the reason but he’s too tired _–far too tired-_ to think of any good conversation starter.

“Obito… It’s not healthy for you to hold in your emotions…You can let them out…” Obito wants to laugh at this man, this man who’s treating him like a child _–‘Ah…but you are a child’ a voice in his head says-_ he’s not a child.

He’s fought in a war and started another. He’s lost so many people _–He still is losing people-_ and he knows one thing. Tears don’t bring back the dead _–but he cried so much the day he lost them-_ nothing can bring back the dead. He shakes his head and says instead. “Mama and Papa wouldn’t want to see me cry…”

The man looks surprised and reluctant but after a few moments he sighs and finally looks straight ahead.

The funeral starts and the eulogies are said, they don’t call on Obito to make a speech _–He’s too young they say-_ and he’s mad because of that.

When it finally ends, Obito is the first to leave.

He runs out of that oppressive hell hole and while running he can hear people muttering about him.

_‘Poor boy…’_

_‘He’s too young.’_

_‘Such a cruel world…’_

His thoughts are running, sprinting after him and he tries to out-run them.

He tries to run away from those thoughts, those memories but he can’t and his hysteria rises.

_‘What if I can’t change anything?! What if it all plays out just the same? Maybe this is hell. Knowing what will happen and not being able to stop it! Whatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwha-’_

A hand touches his shoulder. He looks behind him and sees his cousin.

  _‘Will she disappear too?’_

Her eyes are red and puffy, her cheeks are stained with tears and her hair is disheveled. Obito doesn’t remember any of this. He doesn’t remember the funeral or Sakumo or Mikoto and maybe… it’s a good thing. Maybe if he doesn’t remember it, it means it never happened before and if it never happened, then maybe, just maybe he has changed things. No matter how small, it’s still progress.

His cousin falls to her knees and places both her arms around him. “You’ll be alright Obito. You’ll be just fine.” She sob and hugs him and all he can do is hug her back and comb through her hair. He looks up to the sky to prevent the tears from falling.

 _‘I’ll never be fine… but you will be… all of you will be…’_  

 

* * *

 

 

Obito sits near a river, contemplating on what to do next. He can’t idle around anymore, not now. Not when he feels that there might be a third party to his parent’s death.

There isn’t really any proof. It’s just a gut feeling that somehow that _bastard_ had something to do with it. He really wouldn’t be surprised if he did. Madara has been planning this for decades, it would only make it easier for him to manipulate a young out casted Uchiha, who had no parental support.  

There was just one more problem. One small detail preventing him from going out to investigate himself.

His body was useless.

He doesn’t even have half the chakra he had as an adult, he feels like the amount of chakra he has now could be compared to a high-level Genin or a low-level Chuunin, to most it would be impressive but to Obito this means that he cannot use most of the jutsu in his arsenal. That added to the fact that he does not have mokuton or Senju cells, which stop him from going blind, mean that right now he can’t even use Kamui.

 He might not be able to do much but he can use it to his advantage. If years of manipulating the Akatsuki, playing as Madara and acting as Tobi have taught him one thing it’s to use whatever you can to your advantage.

_After all no one expects a two year-old to do much._

* * *

 

 

Two Chuunin stood outside the Hokage Tower. They were having a nice chat when another Shinobi approached them.

“Hey, have you two heard anything about what happened to Misaki and Akihiro-san?” The man with silver hair asked solemnly.

“Sa-Sakumo-san!” Both Chuunin tensed in surprise before schooling their features into a graver look.

“H-hai… It was truly a tragedy…”

“Yah it was… but the thing that pissess me off is that Iwa claimed none of their nin were sent anywhere near that area! The nerves of those bastards!”

The white haired nin just looked at the loud chuunin in contemplation.

“Where did you hear that?”

The chuunin suddenly looked sheepish before admitting.

“Ah… I over-heard the Hokage discussing it with some of the elders… I-I didn’t mean to poke around! I-it’s just those two… they were really good people… They don’t deserve this.”

“Nobody deserves that” The Jonin mutters.

“You know doing that… It’s almost like Iwa is declaring an all-out war on us…” The meeker chuunin adds.

And it’s true. Iwa and Konoha always had a rocky relationship and it was getting even worse. Denying that they had sent ninjas to ambush the mission when there was clear evidence _–The kunai found were the standard-issue Iwa kunai-_ that stated otherwise, was almost the same as sending an insult letter.

 “Sakumo-san… You’re spacing out…”

“Ah… Gomen. I have to get going now. Thank you for the chat.” The white-fang waves them off while turning his back on them.

When he’s sure he has gotten far enough Obito releases the genjutsu-layered henge and runs to the closest secluded area to analyze what he has just learned.

 

* * *

 

 

There’s not enough information but he knows _–he’s sure-_ that the Tsuchikage would not deny doing such a thing.  

He had fought against the man during the war and he knows that the man’s pride was far bigger than even his nose.

If he wanted a war he would declare it to the Hokage’s face. He’s pretty sure that, that was how the Third Ninja War started anyway…

So the obvious conclusion was Madara… but how did he do it?

As far as he knew the Zetsu clones weren’t produced until he produced them…

So what had happened?

Maybe they were actually Iwa shinobi who went behind their Kage’s backs. Why? Revenge maybe?

‘ _It still doesn’t add up!’_   He could just say its Madara and be done with it but it doesn’t answer _how._  

There are actually a lot of things he doesn’t know how Madara did it.

‘ _Did Madara plan to use me from the moment I was born? How did Madara place the control seal on Rin’s heart? Howhowhowhhowhowhowhow?’_

The Uchiha took a deep breath. He couldn’t do anything at the moment. _He wasn’t strong enough to do anything at the moment._

He had to grow stronger if he wanted to change anything.

 

* * *

 

 

Mikoto stared at her younger cousin with ingenuity. Did she hear that right?

“W-what was that again Obito-chan?”

Her cousin’s face never wavered; it held the same determined look he approached her with.

“I said; Please train me Miko-nee!”

Mikoto was pretty sure her cousin never expected to be hit on the head.

“Are you crazy?! You’re two! TWO! You aren’t supposed to want to grow up so fast!”

He just shot her a begging look and Mikoto faltered for a second.

“Please! I need to get stronger! I don’t want to lose anyone else! The only way to accomplish that is to get stronger!”

Mikoto stared at him. She knew he wouldn’t back down, Obito always has been stubborn but She also knows that Misaki-obaasan would never forgive if she let Obito do this…

“Okay fine you brat! But don’t expect it to be easy!” She watched as his eyes began to sparkle and he ran to hug her with more force than what a two year old should be allowed with.

“Thank you Miko-nee!”

“You’re welcome stubborn brat.”

 

 

 

 


	5. Author's Note

I'm honestly not happy with the way this fic went. I've been rereading it and I've decided to rewrite it. A new and improved version will be out on December (Unless I get a beta) because I need to do stuff...


End file.
